Âmes dans la nuit
by Kilimiria
Summary: "Elle avait déposé un petit paquet rouge carmin sur son lit, presque identique à celui qu'il avait reçu de sa part quatre ans plus tôt." OS de Noël


**Joyeux Noël à tous ! **Voici mon petit cadeau !

Dédié à tous les fans de Sherlock, à ceux du ship Sherlock/Irène et à tous mes lecteurs : un joyeux Noël et une bonne année 2013 !

**Disclaimer : **Steven Moffat, la BBC et Mark Gatiss n'ont pas décidé de m'offrir Sherlock pour Noël ... Dommage

**Rating : **M (Lime)

**Pairing : **Sherlock x Irène

* * *

_« Prend un peu de ma beauté, du parfum de ma peau (…) Ce ne sera ni une trahison, ni un serment ; ni une défaite, ni une victoire. Juste deux mains s'emprisonnant, comme des lèvres se pressent sans s'unir jamais. »_

**Mathias Enard, _Parle-leur de batailles, de rois et d'éléphants_**

* * *

**Âmes dans la nuit :**

« Bonsoir Mrs Hudson. »

« Bonsoir Mycroft ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! Il fait un froid de tous les diables ! Venez vous asseoir un moment au chaud ! »

« Non merci. Je ne fais que passer. Un crise diplomatique de premier ordre s'est déclarée au Tibet et le Ministre a besoin de moi au plus vite. »

« Oh ! Vous n'allez quand même pas travailler le soir du réveillon ! »

« Le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Il faut continuer à le suivre. »

« Tout de même ... »

« Je venais juste savoir s'il n'y avait pas de _risques_ ce soir pour Sherlock. C'est son premier Noël depuis qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts et il doit le passer sans John. Je ne sais à quoi m'attendre. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire : le docteur Watson et moi avons fouillé l'appartement complet avant qu'il ne parte chez les parents de Miss Morstan. Toutes les cachettes sont vides. »

« Bien. Magnifique. Parfait. Eh Bien, joyeux Noël Mrs Hudson. »

« Vous ne montez pas ?! »

« Vous non plus. »

« Mon beau-frère passe me chercher d'un instant à l'autre. Je vais manger chez ma soeur. Mais vous, vous êtes son frère ! Vous pourriez au moins prendre deux minutes pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël ! »

« Je suis pressé. De plus, Sherlock et moi avons quelques ... disons … _traditions_ auxquelles nous ne dérogeons pas. Cela doit faire dix ans que nous ne prenons plus la peine de nous contacter pour ce genre de futilités. »

« Mycroft ! »

« Bonne soirée. »

* * *

Par la fenêtre, Sherlock regarda son frère s'éloigner dans la neige. Une crise politique au Tibet … Plutôt une excuse pour cacher à sa logeuse qu'il se rendait à l'habituel dîner du réveillon de Mummy afin de se donner bonne conscience – dans la mesure où il en avait une. Comme tout les ans, il ferait passer son assistante personnelle pour sa femme afin que leur mère cesse de le harceler sur ses projets matrimoniaux ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait durant des années. Et comme tout les ans, il finirait par aller s'enfermer dans le bureau de leur père pour ne plus entendre leur génitrice se plaindre de l'absence de ses ingrats de fils. Lui n'y allait plus depuis longtemps.

Il détourna son regard de la rue tandis que la voiture de Mycroft s'éloignait. Noël ne signifiait rien pour lui, si ce n'est qu'il devait supporter encore plus de bêtises et d'atroces bons sentiments dans son entourage. Cette fête n'avait pris son sens que lorsqu'il avait pu la partager avec des personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Il s'insurgeait en pensant que son frère le croyait assez _faible_ pour se laisser aller à ses vieux démons parce que John préférait passer le réveillon avec sa fiancée.

Reniflant dédaigneusement en songeant à cette femme qui s'était immiscée dans leurs petites habitudes lors de sa prétendue mort ; Sherlock tourna les talons et gagna sa chambre. Ce derniers jours, il travaillait avec assiduité à l'aménagement d'une nouvelle aile de son palais mental où il consignait toutes les données collectées durant ses trois années de hiatus loin de Baker Street. Cette tâche demandait calme et concentration. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de pouvoir s'allonger et reprendre ses travaux.

Une présence l'en empêcha. La Femme était accoudée à sa fenêtre, qu'elle avait ouverte. L'air glacial ne paraissait pas l'atteindre. Ses cheveux tout juste détachés tanguaient au rythme du vent, effleurant ses bras nus. Elle ne frissonnait pas. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle avait déposé un petit paquet rouge carmin sur son lit, presque identique à celui qu'il avait reçu de sa part quatre ans plus tôt. Il le ramassa sans afficher la moindre émotion et dénoua le ruban de velours qui le retenait. A l'intérieur, il trouva un étui en argent qui contenait une unique cigarette.

« J'étais sûre que ton frère allait l'oublier cette année encore » dit-elle, les yeux toujours fixés vers le ciel.

« Irène. »

« Sherlock. »

Sans plus de salutations, il la rejoignit à la fenêtre. Elle lui tendit un briquet dont il se saisit. Protégeant la flamme du vent à l'aide de sa main, il alluma la cigarette et retint un soupir de plaisir en retrouvant la sensation de la nicotine. S'il avait beaucoup fumé durant sa grande opération contre le réseau de Moriarty, il avait repris son abstinence en revenant à le vie. Le sevrage s'avérait par moments difficile, surtout quand il n'avait aucune affaire intéressante à résoudre.

Après quelques bouffées, il la passa sans un mot à Irène qui s'en saisit avec douceur entre ses doigts. Il regarda ses lèvres, se concentrant sur les mouvements qu'elles faisaient et les volutes de fumée qu'elles libéraient. Lorsqu'elle lui rendit la cigarette, il put sentir sur sa langue le goût de son rouge à lèvres, du Veuve Cliquot qu'elle avait bu plus tôt dans la soirée et du canapé de truffe qu'on lui avait servi.

« La soirée du réveillon de l'ambassadeur de France », énonça-t-il, « Menu de luxe pour invités de choix. Le champagne était de 1989. »

Elle lui envoya un sourire amusé. « Presque … C'était l'ambassadeur suisse qui invitait. Mais bonne réponse pour le champagne. »

« Et moi ? » la défia-t-il.

Elle saisit la cigarette à moitié consumée, en prit une bouffée et souffla un nuage de fumée qui se confondit avec son souffle chaud dans l'atmosphère. « Pas de petit déjeuner, une tartine de beurre à midi et un fond de whisky il y a deux heures. Ce cher docteur ne fête pas le réveillon ici. Je dirai que tu as passé la journée à bouder et à tourner en rond dans le salon. »

Sherlock grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison. Chaque victoire remportée face à Irène, même la plus infime, était importante. Se pliant de mauvaise grâce à la défaite, il retira sa veste et la posa sans cérémonie sur les épaules de La Femme, se dépêchant de regarder dans une autre direction pour ne pas avoir à subir son petit sourire moqueur face à son geste courtois. Ils essayaient toujours de teinter d'indifférence tout ce qui entre eux pouvait être pris pour des gestes affectifs.

Ils terminèrent la cigarette en silence. Une fois les dernières cendres éparpillées dehors, Sherlock referma la fenêtre, stoppant la vague d'air glacé.

« Et si tu m'offrais un peu de ce whisky ? » suggéra Irène en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Sherlock songea un instant à n'en rien faire. Mais il se résigna et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres et une bouteille de liquide ambré. Il les déposa sur sa table de nuit, remplit les verres et la laissa se servir. Il s'adossa au mur pour lui faire face, se plongeant à nouveau dans l'observation de ses lèvres alors qu'elles sirotaient le breuvage. Il laissa une longue gorgée descendre dans son estomac, chassant ainsi les souvenirs voluptueux de leurs précédentes rencontres qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

La chaleur retrouvée de la chambre, celle de l'alcool, le sourire léger d'Irène, les lumières de la rue, … Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quatre ans en arrière, alors qu'il fêtait le premier Noël chaleureux de sa vie en compagnie de John, Molly, Lestrade et Mrs Hudson. Ce même Noël où il avait cru morte son égale, la seule femme capable de le battre. La Femme. Transporté dans ce moment qu'il avait jadis -et ce à sa grande surprise- appréciée, il se laissa prendre au jeu. Levant son verre, il lança un « Joyeux Noël » à Irène qui le regarda avec surprise.

Elle se leva, laissa tomber la veste de ses épaules et posa une main dans le creux de son cou. Ce simple geste suffisait. En trois ans passés à se croiser et s'entraider ; ils avaient établi entre une forme changeante de code, incompréhensible pour quelqu'un d'autre. « Joyeux Noël à toi aussi », murmura-t-elle.

Il sentait son souffle, la finesse de sa peau, les restes de son parfum. Il la _ressentait_. Son corps traître vibra à son appel. Sept mois sans sa présence n'avaient pas suffi à le guérir de son manque, de son envie. Il était malade d'elle. Il la détestait. Elle l'avait infecté, s'était glissée dans son organisme, mettant à bas ses défenses. Les symptômes de la contagion le déconcentraient, brouillaient son incroyable intelligence : pouls rapide, sueur, chaleur d'origine inconnue, désir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se soigner, mais l'épidémie s'était propagée jusque dans sa moelle. Elle était la cause et le remède. Lorsqu'il croyait être sevré, son corps -_son cœur_- lui prouvait le contraire en le rendant encore plus dépendant.

Irène l'embrassa et il maudit le réflexe qui le poussa à répondre immédiatement à son baiser. Du bout de la langue, il perçut encore mieux le goût du luxueux champagne qu'elle avait bu, couplé désormais à celui de la nicotine et du whisky. Et il bascula à nouveau.

Irène l'avait éveillé au plaisir charnel. Elle demeurait la seule personne capable de lui faire perdre ainsi tout sens commun. C'était parce qu'elle était elle, La Femme, Irène Adler, qu'il la désirait ainsi. Il voulait son esprit, son âme. Il avait cru arracher son cœur en même temps que son mot de passe. Mais au fond de lui, il souhaitait la laisser libre car c'était _elle_ et qu'elle n'appartenait à personne. Il l'attendait, patientait jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne l'aimer, le brûler et laisser un peu plus d'elle-même dans sa peau. Leur relation était exclusive, destructrice et secrète.

Il la déshabilla avec hâte, jeta sa robe au hasard dans la pièce, la fit basculer sur le lit derrière elle et vint l'y rejoindre. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle ou ravaler des gémissements traîtres. Irène déboutonnait sa chemise à l'aveuglette, écorchant son torse nu plus ou moins volontairement dans la précipitation. Leurs bustes dénudés se rencontrèrent, ramenant à la surface bien des non-dits.

Sherlock se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, s'attardant à peine sur les seins de La Femme qu'il caressa d'un souffle. Son attention se reporta plus bas, entre ses cuisses offertes. Il embrassa le centre de son plaisir à travers la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Encouragé par sa respiration désordonnée, il l'enleva, parcourant ses jambes de baisers. Puis il revint à nouveau vers son bas-ventre et s'évertua à la combler. Il n'était plus l'homme inexpérimenté de leur première nuit à Karachi. Irène lui avait beaucoup appris. Son orgueil était particulièrement satisfait lorsqu'il arrivait à lui faire perdre tout ses moyens avec sa langue seule.

Mais ce soir-là, Irène était trop impatiente pour s'adonner à leur jeu de pouvoir et d'esprit. Elle le releva d'une poigne décidé, l'embrassa longtemps et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. S'agrippant à son cou d'une main, elle glissa l'autre sur sa ceinture qu'elle détacha. Sherlock retint son souffle en entrant en elle. Tandis qu'ils bougeaient de concert, il retrouvait milles sensations bienvenues. Si l'abandon était toujours le même, chaque rencontre, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait en elle, étaient uniques. Il n'y avait plus de remords, plus de questions. Il reconnaissait sans honte qu'en cet instant, il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait pourvut qu'elle continue à le serrer ainsi dans ses bras.

Il sentait le plaisir les gagner conjointement. Elle s'accrocha à son dos, se cambra, tordit son cou délicieux pour libérer un cri muet, joignant leurs poitrines tremblantes. Il n'y avait qu'elle, elle et lui, que leurs deux âmes dans la nuit qui cherchaient avec une énergie presque désespérée à n'en devenir qu'une. La chambre n'existait qu'à travers leur étreinte effrénée.

S'appuyant sur un coude, il descendit sa main au creux de ses cuisses. Il la caressa, la menant à l'extase avec dévotion. Leurs bouches s'unirent une dernière fois avant qu'une brume délicieuse gagne leurs membres, leurs corps en communion. Elle gémit son nom. Il sourit. S'il était malade d'elle, elle l'était autant de lui. Justice était faite.

Se détachant d'Irène, Sherlock s'allongea sur son lit. Il la regarda dégager ses cheveux de son visage et ramasser sa robe. Ils échangèrent un sourire véritable qui pour eux valait plus que des heures de discussions avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la salle de bains.

Quand elle en sortit, Sherlock, rhabillé, avait repris sa position contre le mur, son verre à moitié vide de nouveau dans la main. Elle alla s'asseoir exactement au même endroit sur le lit désormais froissé. Ensemble, ils trinquèrent à Noël.


End file.
